


The Secret You've Been Withholding

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shower Sex, Top Adam (Voltron), Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: Adam accidentally discovers a kink that boyfriend, Takashi, has been keeping a well-guarded secret for years. Surprisingly, he finds himself warming to the idea of trying it, and when the perfect opportunity presents itself to him, how can he possibly resist?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	The Secret You've Been Withholding

Of all the things Adam had expected to find on his boyfriend’s computer, _this_ was certainly not one of them. Porn? Yes, he had expected that, but not this kind. In all the years that they’d known each other – four years, it’d been now, and they’d dated for two of those – Takashi had never even given him an inkling that he was into something like _this._

As he sat at the breakfast bar with the laptop in front of him, Adam found himself unable to look away. It was a strange sort of curiosity that held his attention. Even though he’d already sensed where this was going – and knew it would not be to his taste – he couldn’t find it in himself to stop the video.

The man on the screen, an attractive porn star, was standing outside an apparently locked bathroom door with his hands gripping tightly between his legs, thighs clamped together as he babbled, _“Please no! Please no! No, no, no! Not here!”_

And just as the man had said that, his jeans started to darken, wetness spreading out from beneath his tight grip, soaking the denim right through as it poured down his legs to the floor and formed a fairly impressive puddle at his feet. A relieved but embarrassed look spread across his face as the flow finally came to a halt.

Adam cleared his throat as he finally exited out of the video and found himself in the downloads folder. It was full of videos just like that one. Dozens of them. Videos of hot men pissing themselves or being pissed on. Some were solo, others in pairs or more, but they all had one thing in common – piss was the key feature, so this was clearly not just a one-time curiosity.

He pursed his lips as he tried to process this new information, this new knowledge he had about his boyfriend’s sexual affinities. All this time, Takashi had been watching and presumably getting off to this stuff, and he’d been doing it all in secret. Why? Did he think Adam would be grossed out by it? Did he think he would judge him?

Takashi had never judged _him_ when he wanted to have sex in public places. Adam had lost count of the number of times the man had willingly sunk to his knees in a Garrison bathroom stall between classes – or even outside the stall on the rare occasion he was feeling extra bold.

Adam’s own kinks were a little more mainstream than what was in that video, but he certainly wouldn’t judge Takashi for being into anything unconventional like that. If this was what got his motor running, then Adam would respect that.

The sound of water sloshing in the bathtub pulled him out of those thoughts and he was reminded he had a job to do. And it was time-sensitive. His gaze flicked to the clock on the wall and he realised lunch would soon be over, so he quickly found the file he needed, copied it onto his flash drive, and returned the laptop to Takashi’s nightstand like nothing had happened.

……

Back in his classroom, Adam found his thoughts drifting back to that video and the look on the porn star’s face as he’d wet himself in a public place. It wasn’t a kink Adam shared, but knowing that it turned his boyfriend on, it was starting to affect him as well.

The video played on a loop in his mind, but now with Takashi in place of the actor. Something about the idea of watching his boyfriend transition from absolute desperation to shy relief like that had heat coiling inside him. It _would_ be pretty hot to see him all desperate and squirmy like that, maybe even begging to be allowed to go. He wondered if Takashi would be out of the bath yet. Maybe he was watching that video right now, and touching himself to it, imagining if only it were him…

Adam quickly stopped those thoughts before he ended up with a boner during class. That kind of thing was a huge embarrassment as a student; he could only imagine how much worse it would be as the teacher. It was a post he was new to, and he wasn’t keen on getting reported to Iverson or higher for a response he thought he’d learned to control years ago.

……

As Adam returned to the apartment that afternoon – classes all done for the day – he heard a faint sound, like a snore, coming from the couch. He could only see the back from where he stood in the doorway, but the edge of a warm blanket dangling off the armrest told him Takashi was probably napping on it.

He discarded his jacket and approached the couch quietly, placing a hand on the orange material as he gazed down at his boyfriend, sound asleep beneath the tangled mess of the blanket. He looked so beautiful – so peaceful and carefree. And Adam could smell a hint of lavender from his bubble bath. It was a scent he’d grown to associate with a relaxed Takashi.

He couldn’t resist the urge to run his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek, and he smiled when one eye slowly opened to look up at him.

“Hey,” Takashi mumbled, sounding like he was still half-asleep.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Adam whispered back with a hint of mirth in his tone.

Takashi blinked against the light as he propped himself up and looked around. “What time is it?”

“A little after four. I just got back. Did you have a nice day off?”

Takashi yawned and rolled the stiffness from his shoulders as he shifted into a sitting position to make room for his boyfriend to join him on the couch. “Yeah. I had a bath, watched some TV, had a nap… That’s about it.”

Adam couldn’t help but think, _‘I know what else you were watching too,’_ but he kept that to himself as he settled into the empty space and slipped an arm around the other. “I’m glad. You’ve been pretty stressed lately.” He pressed a kiss to Takashi’s cheek, but the man turned and connected their lips instead.

Adam deepened it, cupping his hand round the back of his boyfriend’s head and pushing closer as he dipped his tongue into Takashi’s mouth, then halted at the familiar taste. “You’ve been drinking my tea, haven’t you?” he questioned, his tone only mildly accusing.

Takashi gave him what was intended to be a sheepish grin, but it was obvious there was no truth in his sheepishness. “Well, you did say it was relaxing. I wanted to see if it was true.”

Adam shook his head and then pulled Takashi in again, kissing him fervently as his hands snaked down to the man’s waist. He dragged him onto his lap, holding some of his weight as Takashi settled a knee on either side of his hips and straddled him.

He felt Takashi melt into the kiss, his hands closing around Adam’s shoulders as Adam’s encircled his waist, fingers slipping beneath his loose, white t-shirt and tickling the small of his back. Takashi grumbled against his lips and tried to squirm away, but it turned into a pleased sound as those hands pushed into his sweatpants and gave his ass cheeks a firm squeeze.

Dipping his head, Adam started to nip at the side of Takashi’s neck. He lingered over the most sensitive spot and drew it into his mouth, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s breath hitched at the sensation – the soft, needy sound right against the shell of his ear. He pressed a gentle kiss to the spot, not needing to look to know there was already a bright hickey forming in his wake.

Takashi suddenly pulled away from him, moving as if he was about to get up, and Adam grabbed his hips to stop him.

“Where d’you think you’re going?” he laughed, quirking an eyebrow.

Takashi gave him a chaste kiss. “I just gotta pee first. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Again, he tried to leave, but Adam’s hands tightened their grip. “Stay.”

The slightly teasing tone wasn’t enough to mask that it was more of a command than a suggestion, and that just happened to be one of Takashi’s kinks. He loved it when Adam was firm with him in the bedroom – or whatever other location they were having sex in. It was just one of those things that seldom failed to make him hard.

But that would have to wait for now because, even though the clever tactic was having the desired effect, Takashi had something more urgent to take care of. All that tea from before his nap had his bladder feeling uncomfortably full. He was almost at the stage of wanting to cross his legs and shove a hand between them to stop himself from accidentally letting it out now. It hadn’t been noticeable while he’d been asleep, but ever since Adam had woken him up, the urge had only become more and more pressing.

“Adammm,” he whined, squirming in the tight grasp. “Come on, I need to go.”

“Then go.”

Takashi gulped quietly at the double meaning of that word. It reminded him of a line from a video he’d been watching earlier, while Adam had been at work. That was his secret though; Adam didn’t know, so he obviously didn’t mean it in _that_ way.

“I fucking _can’t_ because you won’t _let_ me.” He fixed the man with a pointed glare. “Now, come on, before I end up peeing on you.”

“Do it,” Adam dared him, and there was a mischievous glint shining in his eyes that made Takashi think for a moment his boyfriend might even be serious…

He knew he couldn’t be; it just wasn’t possible. But even the thought was enough to spark that fire behind his navel, his dick subconsciously twitching in interest.

He brushed it off with a playful shove to Adam’s arms. “Seriously, come on, Adam. I really need to go.”

The man looked him dead in the eye with a seductive smirk. “Like I said, _go._”

Takashi laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks heat up as he studied his boyfriend’s face for signs he was kidding.

After a while of him not responding, Adam added, “That’s what you’re into, isn’t it~?” and Takashi’s eyes went wide.

“W-Wha-What do you mean?”

Adam pressed a kiss against his parted lips. “I saw some videos on your laptop earlier, baby. You really must like it to have so many~”

All the heat in Takashi’s body came to the surface in an instant – like an unpleasant prickle all over that made him wish the floor could open up and swallow him whole. He would’ve run to their room and bolted the door if he could – if his legs would only listen to what his brain was screaming at them, and if those strong hands weren’t still so tight on his hips.

“Y-You looked at my laptop!?” His voice was shaky, and it came out much more meek than accusatory.

Adam simply shrugged. “I spilt coffee on mine earlier, so I needed yours to get that file for Iverson. I didn’t realise bath time was when you downloaded all your kinky porn, or I would’ve asked first. It was all right there the moment I opened it.”

As calm as Adam appeared on the outside, the embarrassed flush across Takashi’s face was already starting to affect him, arousal bubbling within his core and tempting him to push a little further, to see how much redder he could make those cheeks get. But he also wanted to be careful not to cross the line; he didn’t want his boyfriend to feel ashamed of what kinks got him off.

“Takashi…” He rubbed soothing circles into the man’s sides. “It’s ok that you like it. I didn’t mean to find out, but I know now so there’s no taking it back. We can act like I don’t know, if that makes it easier for you, or you can take this opportunity to try it out.”

“_T-Try_ it? Y-You mean… you’re into that too?”

“Well, no, not really.” Adam felt his boyfriend squirm uncomfortably on his lap. “Honestly, it’s not something I ever thought about before, but… I’ve been thinking about those videos since lunch, thinking about seeing _you_ like that… Just knowing how much you like it makes me want to at least try it.”

Takashi dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, a little ashamed at himself for even considering the idea, and blaming his overfilled bladder for making the unexpected offer that much more tempting. He swallowed thickly. “What if… what if you don’t like it…?”

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Then we just won’t do it again. You can watch your porn while I suck you off or something.”

“But what about the mess?”

Adam laughed. “That’s one good thing about living in an on-campus apartment – wipe-clean sofa and sheet vinyl floors.”

“But our clothes-”

“-can be thrown in the washing machine.”

Takashi looked away, worrying his lip as he thought about it. Adam had shot down every single one of his protests, every reason he had why it might be a bad idea. They were all baseless; he realised that now. It really wouldn’t be that hard to clean up afterwards…

Just opening his mind that fraction to the idea of relieving himself here had his bladder throbbing almost painfully, encouraging him to give in and let go. He shoved a hand between his legs to stop himself. He needed more time to think.

The bathroom wasn’t far. If Adam let go of him now, he was pretty sure he could make it to the toilet in time. And he knew Adam would let him go if he said so now – he wouldn’t force Takashi into something he was uncomfortable with. But… there was that look shining in Adam’s eyes – a look of lust mixed with a hint of hopefulness…

“Ok, let’s do it,” Takashi agreed.

Immediately, his boyfriend’s arms encircled his waist, pulling him flush to the man’s stomach so his ass now rested over Adam’s clothed cock. Takashi could feel it between the cleft of his cheeks; it was already half-hard so maybe Adam _was_ as up for this as he claimed to be…

Takashi trembled where he sat – partly from the excitement and building arousal, and partly from his desperation. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. It was something he’d fantasised about dozens of times in the past, but he never thought it would ever become a reality.

He placed his shaking hands on Adam’s biceps, fingers digging into the hard muscle as a wave of desperation coursed through him, making him squirm on the man’s lap as he fought the urge to double over. He closed his eyes and took a final shaky breath, and allowed himself to relax…

But a long moment passed, and nothing came out. Even though he was so incredibly desperate – practically on the _verge _of bursting – and he knew he really wanted to do this, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was like there was a mental block deeper down in his mind, preventing him from letting it out.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Adam pressed, worried by the frustrated expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“I can’t do it,” the man sighed defeatedly. “It just… feels _weird_ trying to piss in the living room, and in front of you…”

“On me~” Adam corrected, and Takashi glared at him.

“That’s not helping.”

Adam kissed his cheek, and then left a trail of little pecks along the edge of his jawline, all the way up to his ear. “You know you want to do this, Takashi~” he purred. “You want to be naughty. Just think how good it’ll feel to let all this out~” He pressed down on his boyfriend’s abdomen for emphasis. “To wet yourself right here in the living room, to piss all over my lap~”

Takashi whimpered at those dirty words, and a spurt came out before he could stop it. Only a small one. Just enough to dampen his boxers and no more. And he writhed at the new and strange sensation – one of slight relief mixed with a somehow _more_ urgent need to pee. He held back again, still worrying about how Adam would react once he felt it. It was still in his own pants for now. There was still time to stop this. He might even still be able to reach their bedroom before wetting himself…

“Come on, baby~” Adam encouraged, nibbling on Takashi’s earlobe to coax more beautiful, embarrassed sounds out of him. “You don’t have to hold back anymore. Let it out. Let me feel it~”

Another spurt escaped, bigger this time, and Adam gasped.

“Fuck, baby, it’s so warm,” he groaned against Takashi’s ear as he felt the surprisingly hot liquid seep through his uniform and into his boxers, making the thin fabric cling to his skin. He grinded up against his boyfriend’s ass, letting him know he wasn’t just _half_-hard anymore.

Takashi groaned at the feeling of the wet fabric shifting against him with the roll of Adam’s hips, forcing him to feel just how much of a mess he’d made so far. He started to harden at the thought of it.

Another wave of desperation surged through him, and his body finally gave up. Hot piss flooded his underwear, spreading out in all directions until his sweatpants were completely sodden. He could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him and kept his own shut, but he couldn’t stop the blush from creeping up onto his cheeks.

Adam looked up at his boyfriend in wonder, taking in the adorable shyness on his face, and the way his body shook slightly with the relief of letting it go. His own pants were soaked through – all warm and wet and clinging to him as the hot liquid poured over him, pooling against the seat of the couch beneath him and spreading along the underside of his thighs.

“Takashi,” he whispered. “Does it feel good~?”

The man buried his face against Adam’s neck but gave him a nod and a soft whimper.

“Good,” Adam said, and Takashi relaxed further at the feel of a comforting hand between his shoulder blades. But, suddenly, it gripped the fabric of his shirt firmly and tugged him backwards, away from the safety of the other’s neck. “But I want to _see_ how good it makes you feel~”

Takashi felt his face grow hot again under his boyfriend’s steady gaze; he was taking in every minute detail, reading him like an open book. Adam’s pages were also bared, and Takashi could see the lust written there; it was swirling in the depths of his warm brown eyes. The look had Takashi growing harder by the second, wetness spreading higher up the front of his sweatpants as his cock strained against the material.

A loud sound hit their ears and Takashi tensed; it was the sound of his piss hitting the hard floor beneath them. Loud and continuous, and morphing into more of a splatter as a puddle formed underneath. He couldn’t help the way he hunched in on himself in embarrassment as the sound went on and on, his gaze drifting away from Adam before the man grabbed his chin and pulled it back.

“Listen to that, Takashi,” Adam ordered. “Listen to how much of a mess you’re making. Does that turn you on~?”

Takashi thought it was a pointless question; he was certain his boyfriend could feel the way his cock was twitching against his abs, and the way those firm but teasing words brought him to full hardness almost shamefully fast.

“Yes,” he answered obediently, and he found himself squirming again, but for a different reason this time.

Each tentative roll of his hips made another layer of embarrassment melt away, until soon, he was grinding shamelessly, warm liquid still pouring from him and leaking straight through their sodden clothes onto the couch seat, and then onto the floor. There was so much of it – he blamed the tea – but, in that moment, he could barely find it in himself to feel ashamed anymore.

But as the stream finally tapered off and his mind returned to the reality of the situation, his previous embarrassment started to creep up on him again. He tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s shirt, unsure what came next. He shifted a little where he sat, the warm clothing still sticking to his underside, and let out an awkward laugh. “What now?”

Adam gave him a quick kiss. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up.”

……

In their ensuite bathroom, Takashi tried to forget the size of the puddle awaiting them in the living room – a problem for later, Adam had told him – as he peeled off his soggy sweatpants and boxers. They had already begun to cool, and they were starting to feel unpleasant against Takashi’s skin. Even when he took them off, his legs and underside still felt damp and cold. He couldn’t wait to get under the warm spray of the shower, but as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt to pull it off, Adam’s hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Wait. Leave that on.”

Takashi looked at him questioningly, but the reason dawned on him as his boyfriend added, “Go and kneel down in the shower.”

_This was something straight out of another video he’d watched that day,_ Takashi thought as the excitement coursed through him again, and he sank obediently to his knees in the middle of the white shower tray, eyes trained on Adam’s hands as they unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. It was a sight he was well-used to, but this time was different; it wasn’t a blowjob Adam was expecting this time.

Takashi stared at his boyfriend’s impressive cock for a long moment, the tip glistening with pre-cum and the rest still damp with something else. He ignored the urge to lurch forwards and wrap his mouth around its flushed head. It was almost second nature at this point, but that was not the purpose of this encounter, so he kept himself still and waited impatiently as Adam took it in his hand.

A surprised and aroused gasp fell from Takashi’s lips as he felt Adam’s stream hit him – right in the middle of his left pec. It was so warm, and it penetrated his flimsy t-shirt in an instant, running over the muscle and down his front. He looked down at himself, watching as his boyfriend shifted his aim to the other pec and the white fabric turned see-through in his wake. Takashi pushed his chest out a little, basking in the warmth as it spread over his torso, just as wonderful as he’d always imagined it would be.

Adam was surprised by how much he was enjoying this. That morning, he would never have imagined he’d be doing this now. Or that he’d _like_ doing it. But he found himself loving the way Takashi’s shirt adhered perfectly to his muscled form, its transparency growing as the wetness spread throughout it. And he loved the way Takashi was moaning softly, his breath hitching slightly each time Adam raised his aim a little higher.

He returned to the hollow between his boyfriend’s tits. “Push them together,” he ordered, and Takashi obeyed him in an instant.

He cupped his hands around the swells of his chest, pressing them to each other and catching some of his soaked shirt amidst the cleavage, accentuating the line even more. Adam’s warm piss ran down it, then followed the dip between his boyfriend’s abs and before running down the length of his inner thighs to the shower tray below.

Takashi’s eyes flicked back up to the man towering over him, the sheer dominance of his expression making his own cock throb. He reached down for it, wrapping his hand around the length and stroking it lightly as he felt the stream move even higher – up over his collar bone and lingering there, soaking through the last remaining dry spot on his shirt.

Takashi pumped his cock faster, sighing contently and letting his eyes slip shut as the warm stream continued to wash over him. He only reopened them when the flow finally came to a halt and he gave in to his earlier desire, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around Adam’s cock, and smirking to himself as he heard the other man gasp above him.

He took the length deeper into his mouth, enjoying the faint taste that was slightly his, and slightly Adam’s. He couldn’t help but moan around the fullness in his mouth, bobbing his head eagerly to show his boyfriend just how grateful he was to have finally lived his fantasy. With one hand still working himself, his other glided up the back of Adam’s thigh to cup one of his firm cheeks for leverage. He would’ve sucked Adam to completion if the man’s hand didn’t suddenly grip his hair and stop him.

Adam pulled Takashi to his feet and ordered him to take off his drenched shirt. He did as he was told and Adam also shirked what was left of his uniform, and then the man stepped forward and pushed Takashi under the warm spray of the shower, pressing his back flush to the cool tiles.

Adam’s mouth was on him in an instant, his strong hands roving over Takashi’s damp skin – caressing and squeezing and groping him, and making it impossible for him not to whimper and moan into the kiss.

He tried to catch his breath in the few moments he had while Adam pulled the bottle of lube from the shower shelf. There was always one waiting there in case they needed it. They’d only lived in their own apartment for a few months, and the novelty of having sex whenever and wherever they wanted hadn’t worn off yet, so there were bottles stashed in every room so they’d never have to take a break to go get one.

Takashi wondered what perverts others might think them to be if they happened across those bottles during a social visit, but he heard this bottle click open and cast the thought aside, willingly spreading his legs to give his boyfriend room to finger him open.

“Adammm!” he whined as the first finger was pushed into him roughly.

Adam merely chuckled teasingly, biting down on his boyfriend’s earlobe to tell him he had no intention of going easy on him. Having Takashi submit to him had always brought out this side in Adam, but today’s activities had put it into hyperdrive. It was raw, animalistic – like he’d claimed Takashi as his, and now he wanted – no, he _needed_ – to claim him in another way, in every way.

He thrust a second finger into his boyfriend, pumping them in and out as fast as he thought the other could manage. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he also didn’t want to wait. He wanted to be inside that tight heat, feeling those muscles clamp around him as Takashi screamed out his name amidst the sound of water splashing down around them.

An indignant whimper was pulled from Takashi’s throat as the two fingers were suddenly gone from him, leaving him totally empty. He looked up at his boyfriend with a pout in place, but then a hand gripped his leg, hoisting it up as Adam moved closer and pressed his body to his, forcing him harder against the tiles. Takashi’s cock twitched where it was enclosed between the two of them, excitement pulsing through him as he felt Adam’s tip starting to push past his barely stretched rim.

“Adam…” he panted, not caring that it might hurt. “Just fucking take me.”

Adam wasted no time before thrusting hard into his boyfriend, forcing Takashi to take him immediately to the hilt. His cry echoed off the tiles, the sound like music to Adam’s ears. He took great pleasure in making Takashi get so loud, pulling sounds from him completely unrestrained – ones that he’d probably be embarrassed by if his mind wasn’t preoccupied by the dick in his ass.

It was something special to watch a man like Takashi become completely undone, and a prospect that made Adam’s usual patience vanish in an instant.

He roughly grabbed his boyfriend’s other leg, raising it so the man was completely off the ground – supported only by Adam’s hands and the weight of his body pinning him against the wall. Then, he thrust hard into Takashi, aiming straight for his prostate and making him cry out.

The hurried pace he set left little doubt that he was desperate for this too, and the force with which he thrust his hips had choked sounds and expletives tumbling from the other’s lips.

Takashi’s hands scrabbled along the slippery tiles, searching for anything to hold onto to ground himself, before finally settling on his boyfriend’s shoulders. The feeling of being fucked so hard was intense, bordering on pain but in just the way he liked. It overwhelmed him to the point that he was just putty in Adam’s hands.

Adam was the only person he had been with who could manhandle him like this, the only person who could lift him, pin him, overpower him. He held so much strength in his leaner form, and it was always exhilarating to be on the receiving end of that hidden power.

Takashi could feel Adam’s laboured breaths against the shell of his ear, each sharp grunt and snap of the man’s hips making his body submit further. The wet slap against the underside of Takashi’s thighs echoed in enclosed space. The hot steam filled his vision and clouded his mind. The mixture of humid heat and an approaching orgasm always left him lightheaded in a way.

Adam’s grip on him tightened, and he pulled almost all the way out before plunging into Takashi again, making him scream even louder than before.

“Fuck! Adam!” he cried, the tiles squeaking against his damp skin as Adam jostled him with every quickening thrust. His prostate was pulsing from the rough treatment, every nerve alight with that pleasure that was bordering ever closer on pain, but never quite crossing that imaginary line.

Unable to stave it off even a second more, he came with a loud cry of his boyfriend’s name, his sensitive prostate throbbing as he clamped down on Adam’s cock, milking every drop of cum from him as his own left a sticky mess between their torsos. His thighs trembled from the force of his climax and he knew that, had he been standing, they would have given way beneath him in an instant.

His body turned lax in Adam’s arms, feeling completely spent as he came down from that amazing high. He felt warm and sleepy and blissed out, and before he’d even registered he’d done it, he felt the last trickle of forgotten piss spilling over his stomach before the spray of the shower washed it away with the rest of the mess they’d made of each other.


End file.
